Hell Froze Over
by Kento-hish17
Summary: They say the day hell freezes over, the world will end. Well, to some people, hell is nothing but a frozen wasteland. Follow the story of a man who has come back from the grave, imbued with the favor of Kami and demonic control over Ice as Naruto learns to control his new prowess over Ice. OCxHaku NaruxHarem
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, everyone. Here's _another _new story. I know, I've already got 3 out so I'm just making more work for myself and letting down anyone who was waiting for a new Eyes Beyond or Fox Reborn or even Subject's Dilemma (one guy so far) but this has been flying around in my head for a while so I thought, fuck it why not? So this story will feature _another _OC, as well as Naruto having a Kekkei Genkai and how shit goes down. So, without further ado, here's Hell Froze Over Ch. 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Hey" -Human speech

_'Hey' _-Human thought

**"Hey" **-Jutsu/Demon speech

_**'Hey' **_-Demon thought

_Drip _-Slight sound effects

Let's begin!

Naruto saw nothing but red. His teammate had been struck down by the mysterious hunter nin that aided Zabuza. He felt something inside him snap, and a foul voice whisper evil nothings into his mind. It told him to kill the one who killed Sasuke, kill everyone who might hurt him, and kill everyone who wronged him as a child. It wanted him to keep killing…

Just as he was about to deliver the final blow that would surely shatter the hunter nin's jaw and nose, the splintering bone piercing the brain, killing it quickly, a gloved hand captured his fist. The fingers to it were clawed and the armor for the hand and fingers was layered ridges. The oddest part was the grip felt cold… So cold. The hand threw him back with surprising ease, and his back hit the ground. As the Kyuubi's influence slowly dissipated, his red slitted eyes turning cerulean again, and his feral features retracting, he groaned to himself and looked up at the figure that halted his attack.

From his viewpoint on the ground, the person was very tall. Easily as tall as Kakashi or Zabuza. He wore very strange clothes and armor, every inch of it was hued either a shade of blue that brought the image of ice to the mind, or white. He seemed like the stereotypical ninja: a strong yet slender build, a mask over his head to hide his face, depicted as a sort of black eyed creature with some odd mouth piece like a breathing apparatus, and a long katana within his right hand, the tip sliding along the ground. The design of the clothes/armor was very odd; it seemed like layered cowls down his entire body, with what looked like small slabs of ice here and there. With how the figure's head eclipsed Naruto's source of light, he seemed like the Shinigami himself, of a frozen hell.

Suddenly the figure chuckled, its voice grating with some voice modification device. "You alright, kid? Sorry I had to get rough with you. Gotta protect my fiancé and all." He said, kneeling down to Naruto's eye level, not solving the problem of the vacant black slits in his mask.

"H-huh?" Naruto asked, mesmerized by them, if not slightly shaken in fear from how he couldn't see the figures eyes.

"Guess we got off on the wrong foot. Name's Kori." The person said, hoisting Naruto up with one hand and patting his shoulder. "And you're Naruto Uzumaki." He added.

Naruto was shocked that this complete stranger knew who he was and at his sheer strength. Naruto wasn't a lightweight. He was around 150 pounds, and this man lifted him up with one hand like he was a feather. "Wh-what did you mean your 'fiancé'?" He asked.

Kori chuckled again and reached for his mask, both Naruto and the dazed Haku watching with bated breath to see who this mysterious Kori was.

He held the mask in his hand at his side, his face shown. His face was very pale, almost as if he was dead. It even had a slightly blue hue, just barely noticeable. And his eyes were clouded, again as if he were dead. His hair was a raging sea of blue, black and white, spiking upwards and forward a bit as more hung down his neck to the base of it. He smirked and turned to Haku. "I mean this." He said and with no warning, seized Haku by her waist and smashed their lips together, his mouth feeling cold yet to Haku, so warm. He invaded her mouth with his tongue and she was shocked and frozen for a bit, until something in her relented and she returned the gesture, slowly wrapping her arms around his shoulders and neck and moaning ever so slightly.

Naruto blushed at what he was seeing, shocked out of his mind. These people were trying to eat each other's faces in the middle of a battlefield. Once they were done, he asked the question that plagued his mind. "What the heck?!"

Kori chuckled once more, his hand wrapped around the shoulders of the dazed Haku, her face oddly flushed even in his cold proximity. And her wounds from Naruto's feral assault were all healed. "Just saying 'Hi' to my fiancé and great-granddaughter." He said, shocking both of them.

"What?! You just kissed your granddaughter?!" Naruto asked, pointing an accusing finger at the man.

"Technically, yes. However, this body isn't related to her, only my soul." Kori answered as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

Though she didn't know what that meant, Haku was oddly calmed at that answer and didn't feel as frantic from finding out she just openly made out with her supposed great-grandfather. "What do you mean 'this body,' Kori-san?" She asked.

"I'll explain later, Haku-chan. Now, we gotta go save Zabuza-san. He's in danger, as are you. Your benefactor Gato is a lying snake." He answered gravely.

Though they didn't understand, both Naruto and Haku followed Kori to where Zabuza and Kakashi were fighting, sensing a spike in the latter's chakra and hearing the sound of chirping birds. Kori stood in front of Zabuza as Kakashi neared with his final blow, holding his hand towards the approaching scarecrow. He grabbed the Raikiri in his hand as if it were someone's fist, the lightning chakra burning his skin underneath his glove, said cloth remaining unaffected. Kakashi was wide-eyed at who this complete stranger was and how he blocked his Raikiri with his bare hand. Said man diverting Kakashi away, batting him like an annoying fly.

Kakashi stumbled as he was directed towards the right, his Raikiri fading from his hand. As soon as he had his bearings, he turned a kunai on the man. "Who are you? Why did you stop me from killing Zabuza?! _How'd _you stop me?!" He asked, though more of a demand.

The man merely chuckled at him, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "I can't have you killing my step-grandson, Scarecrow-san." He answered, smirking at the vein that popped up on Kakashi's forehead.

"What the hell are you talking about? Zabuza has no relatives!" He reminded, still keeping the kunai in his hand.

"It's true, he doesn't. But he's my step-grandson through my biological great-granddaughter." He answered.

Kakashi was confused, as was Zabuza, now free from Kakashi's dispelled dog summons.

"And don't try and keep up the tough guy façade, Zabuza-san. I know you love my Haku-chan as if she were your own daughter." Kori called over his shoulder at said Demon of the Mist.

Said man grumbled to himself about know-it-all strangers. "Haku, what the hell is happening?" He gruffly asked.

"To be honest, Zabuza-sama, I don't know either. This man saved me from Naruto-kuns assault, justified as it was and…" She said and trailed off as a blush formed on her face and her eyes glazed over.

Everyone present except Kori and Naruto were puzzled as hell at her answer, the former smirking and chuckling again, the latter blushing and his left brow twitching.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the 'Demon of the Mist' is just a big softy for that bitch that broke my arm." Gato called over, appearing at the other side of the bridge behind his army of thugs. "Men, kill them all. And save me the ice bitch. I plan on getting her back for this." He emphasized with his arm in a sling and a lecherous grin.

Everyone felt the temperature drop around Kori, low enough as it was in his presence. He merely took up his mask and put it back on his face as he unsheathed the katana from his back and turned to face the army. "Everyone. Stay back. They're mine." He growled out, the aura around him distorting and turning a hue of ice and darkness.

For fear of being in the path of the awaiting slaughter, Naruto, Zabuza and Haku all stepped back, as did Sakura and Tazuna that arrived earlier and didn't say anything under the man's oppressive aura, leaving him to the army's mercy. Or perhaps the army to his non-existent mercy. One could only speculate before it began.

Gato merely smirked and ordered his thugs to take care of the man who wanted to throw away his life. The thugs smirked also and rushed the man, unaware of their impending deaths.

Kori merely stalked towards them, holding his katana in a two hand grip and dragging the tip along the ground as he approached.

For the first thug that approached, he merely swiped the sword in the space before him, then walked pass the thug that was puzzled at how he missed him. Then he thought no more, as a cut formed around his stomach and ice froze his blood and splintered his organs within his body, making him into a human pincushion from the inside out.

Kori repeated this with many more approaching thugs, silent the entire time. Turning towards a group of clustered thugs, he impaled the closest one in the stomach and clenched his grip, ice erupting from inside the body and exploding backwards into growing ice crystals that skewered the men behind him.

He then walked towards the center of the army, the thugs giving him a wide berth in fear. He then proceeded to himself through his stomach with his own sword, though drawing no blood, and started weaving handsigns together. Taking the opportunity presented to them, the thugs rushed the man, only to run into their deaths. As Kori finished, he pulled out his sword, again drawing no blood, and slammed it into the ground forward and yelled "**Demonic Ice Release: Frozen Hell!**" as he did this, ice erupted from the ground, moving forward like a wave of death. It crushed and impaled all in its wake. Within 10 seconds, every thug before Gato was dead; either pierced so many times by sharp ice crystals or crushed between two large ice slabs. He pulled out his sword and stalked towards the terrified businessman. He ignored his pleas for mercy and raised his sword. But instead of slicing him to bits or decapitating him, he merely put the very tip of the sword to Gato's forehead. Within seconds, Gato froze solid. He was frozen completely, every cell in his body frozen stiff. Kori pulled his sword away and sheathed it and held his clawed gloved-hand out as the aura around him converged to it. Soon, the aura formed a giant astral hand mirroring his and he slowly grabbed the statue of Gato and lifted it into the air for all to see. He then clenched his hand shut and the astral hand mimicked him, crushing Gato out of existence and sending ice shards everywhere around him, shocking everyone to the core.

He then turned around to face everyone, and shocked them again as the vacant black slits of his mask glowed a blood red. He slowly breathed deeply to calm down as the glow died down and returned to their empty blackness. He slowly walked back to the group, walking through the forest of ice and death he created as it snowed a bit from the higher shards of ice that were falling now.

Naruto was the first to snap out of his stupor. "That… was… AWESOME!" He said with stars in his eyes.

Everyone sweat dropped at his attitude which killed the mood of fear they had.

"Well that was… interesting. You're alright in my book, Burradiaisu-san." Zabuza remarked.

Kori raised an eyebrow at him. "'Bloody Ice'? Really?" He asked flatly.

Zabuza merely shrugged. Kakashi then approached Kori. "Answer my questions from before. Who are you and how did you stop my Raikiri?" He repeated his questions.

"I am Kori Yuki and I stopped it with my hand, duh." He answered, smirking as Kakashi was starting to develop a twitch in his eye.

"How? It's almost pure lightning! No human hand could stop it!" Kakashi reminded.

"Maybe I'm not human." Kori remarked gravely, walking passed a stiffened Kakashi to stand next to Haku and hugged her, doing a complete 180 of his personality, acting like a loving cat now, making Haku giggle at him.

"Care to explain, Kori-kun?" Haku asked, not realizing the suffix until it was too late and blushed, making said ice man smirk.

"Certainly, Haku-chan." He answered, stepping back to get everyones attention. "My spirit and mind is that of Kori Yuki, but my body is, I believe, someone named Suzaku Kururugi. (**Code Geass FTW**) If you want to get technical, I am a malevolent spirit of the first Yuki that died in the First Shinobi War, but my power and favor of both Kami and Shinigami allowed me to be reincarnated into a leech spirit. I traveled the Earth to find a body. I found a dead body of a man said to have been a hero. I jumped in and rose. As I lived, it slowly changed to what I looked like before I died." He emphasized with a flourish of his hands around his face. "I can still die and take damage, I just don't feel it. The body takes the damage as a sort of shield and once it can't move anymore, I jump ship and find another corpse. I will not steal the body of a living human unless it's absolutely necessary and they are truly evil. Of course, I can't just borrow _any _corpse, for I am an honorable man. I ask the departed spirit of the deceased if I may use his body to both continue his legacy and mine. Some have refused, saying their time was over. Others have whole-heartedly agreed and here I stand. A soul favored by the gods to body jump heroes." He explained, seeing the shocked faces of everyone present.

He soon developed a sweat drop when he realized they weren't getting out of it. He walked up to Kakashi and waved his hand in his face. No response. He poked him and the scarecrow fell back like an unbreakable statue. "Uh, I think I broke him." He remarked.

Everyone's lives just got a whole lot more interesting.

End Ch. 1

So! How'd you like it? I know I keep using the Bridge Battle to start my stories but that was one of the few events where something major can happen. So sorry. So yeah, we got an OC with Demonic Hyoton, wed to Haku, and Naruto still hasn't showed any signs of my promised Kekkei Genkai. Hold your shit, it'll come soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey! :D Here's Ch. 3! Now, so far, I've been asked who is in Naruto's harem. Well, it's not finalized but I was thinking:

Hinata

Tenten

Temari

Anko

Kurenai

Tayuya

Tsunade

Yugito

Fuu

Mei

I might add more later, I might take some. I don't know. And no, Kori won't get a harem; just Haku.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Hey"- Human speech

_'Hey'_- Human thought

**"Hey"**- Jutsu/Demon speech

_**'Hey'**_- Demon thought

_Drip_- Slight sound effects

Let's begin!

Naruto stood in the middle of a training field, panting, his hands frostbitten and numb, as his breath was visible in front of him, as he was training for what appeared to be a new Kekkei Genkai. He seemed to have developed Ice Release.

Kori's theory on how this transpired said that the inner exposure to Kyuubi within Naruto at all hours, combined with the huge output of Kori's demonic ice chakra from the outside opened latent genes within his body. It didn't necessarily mean he was part of the Yuki clan; all shinobi have these genes but certain requirements must be met for them to be unlocked, such as the DNA of two Yuki clan members or, in this case, demonic chakra coursing through his system inside and out. So, due to Kyuubi chakra within and demonic ice chakra outside, Naruto has unlocked Ice Release. It may also have to do with that the Uzumaki clan, hailing from Uzushiogakure, were once a part of Mizu no Kuni, where the Yuki clan was founded. Sooner or later, a Yuki clan member might have worked its way into the Uzumaki clan and presto, latent Ice Release.

Naruto didn't understand shit of it, he was too busy being excited that he has a Kekkei Genkai to pay attention. At the Hokage's request, Haku had started training Naruto, with some help from Kori, as his Ice Release was too proficient and laced with demonic chakra that Naruto couldn't learn to wield it without risk. So, he was learning Ice Release from Haku.

He had started with a spar to see where his taijutsu stood, and needless to say, he needs a _lot _of training. His taijutsu was below academy level, his genjutsu was non-existent, and the only ninjutsu he knew was the Henge, Kawarimi, and Kage Bunshin, his control too horrible for the regular Bunshin.

Kori was tempted to just smack himself in the face at the mess his fiancé had before her. "You need help, Haku-chan?" He asked.

Haku blushed at the affectionate nickname, not yet used to it. "No, Kori-kun. I'm sure Naruto-san will get it. Now Naruto, try the hyoton chakra exercise again. Remember, breathe out your chakra to freeze the moisture in the air, and make the ice crystals large enough to be seen, but not so big you freeze yourself… again." She added.

Nodding, Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated his chakra. He slowed his breathing until he was as calm as he could be. He exhaled, his breath laced with chakra, and tried to will the moisture in the air to freeze. Slowly, ice crystals formed in the air around him. When he let go of control for just a second for a sort of pat on the back inside his head, his control fell. Almost immediately, he was encased in a block of ice, frozen in a pose like he was jumping out of extremely cold water, his eyes bugging out and his mouth open in a scream.

Both Haku and Kori just slapped themselves, seeing the boy botch his training once again. Kori approached the ice block, laying his hand on it, and willed it away. Unfortunately, his version of 'away' comprised itself of the ice block exploding, Naruto being sent flying through the air into a nearby river, until he jumped out with the same expression he was frozen in.

"COLD!" He screamed and quickly ran to shore, stripping off his jumpsuit and throwing it to the ground. "I'm never going to get this exercise, Haku-sensei." He whined, missing Haku's proud smile at being called sensei. Her moment of pride was broken when Kori grabbed her around her waist and pulled her into another hot kiss, letting her go in a daze as she was still shocked by the actions, Kori chuckling as he broke Haku out of her moment.

Naruto watched the affair with a deadpan look. "Can we get on with my training?" He asked flatly.

"I'll take over, Naruto-san." Kori stepped forward, silencing Haku's protests with a wink. "Now, do the exercise right…" He started, and closed his eyes in a smile like Kakashi does, but cracks his knuckles rather loudly, his hair creating a shadow over his face "I will break you." He finished.

Naruto gulped audibly and nodded furiously and returned to his training, starting the exercise with renewed fervor… and fear for his life.

About three hours later, Naruto had managed to master the exercise, to his excitement.

Seeing as that wasted the majority of the afternoon, Kori called it a day and treated everyone to dinner, taking Haku to an actual restaurant after taking Naruto to Ichiraku's. Kori made his dinner with Haku into a date, a fact which brought the ice user to a blush.

Naruto returned home shortly after his dinner, dropping into his bed without bothering to kick his shoes off. He would be in for a busy day tomorrow.

**(Next Morning)**

"What do you mean I need to marry eight women before I turn 18?!" Naruto yelled at the Hokage, a blush and mortified expression on his face at what Hiruzen had told him upon hearing he had unlocked his apparently dormant Ice Release.

The Hokage, and Kori, merely chuckled at the blonde.

"You heard me, Naruto-kun. Due to your unlocking Ice Release, a very rare bloodline, especially outside of Mizu no Kuni, you are inducted into the CRA, Clan Restoration Act, and are to wed multiple women before you turn 18, or else the Civilian Council will choose your wives, and you know what happens then." He finished sadly, understanding the Council would merely use him for his Kekkei Genkai then have him killed off so as not to oppose the Council, also to kill the Kyuubi; oh, they of little minds.

Naruto merely sighed and plopped into a chair behind him. "This is just great. I unlock a new bloodline and I end up in every perverts dream." He hung his head in shame, missing the Hokage's perverted giggle and slight nosebleed.

"It's not so bad, Naruto-san. Think of it this way: you can finally get the love you deserved all your life but these stupid civilians were too short-sighted to give you." Kori commented.

Naruto slowly nodded, understanding the man had a point.

"Besides, you're 12; you have enough time to find the right women who will love you for you and not your bloodline, not every kunoichi is a manipulative little bitch." He added.

Naruto nodded again, chuckling a bit, as a few kunoichi came to mind; mostly Sakura and all of Sasuke's little fan club, except maybe Ino, she didn't seem as zealous as the others. She might just be 'following the crowd,' so as not to receive the scorn of her peers. Children can sometimes do more damage than even Ibiki.

He then began thinking about what girls he could find happiness with. There weren't many, in fact he could only think of one: Hinata.

He already mentioned Ino, but Hinata was a different situation entirely. She was extremely shy and almost always red and messing with her fingers. But thinking back, he realized she looked incredibly adorable when she acted like that. He then thought about how, the few times he saw her from a distance, she didn't act like that. He then thought back to some of his classmates snickering and commenting on his cluelessness. He decided to try something, although the outcome he thought of might make him look like he was teasing the poor girl. He would see about that later.

"Okay, Jiji, I'll do it. Doesn't mean I have to like it, but if it will get the Council off my back for now, I'll do it." He relented.

"Glad to see you thinking it over, Naruto-kun." Sarutobi replied with a smile.

"Let's go, Naruto-san, you got more training ahead of you." Haku ordered.

"Yes, Haku-sensei." Naruto said, following her in shunshin.

**(Training Ground 7)**

Naruto appeared at his team's training ground, his teammates eying him when he appeared in a small cyclone of ice dust, the same way as Haku, who they were still wary of.

"Nice of you to join us, Naruto." Kakashi said, eying Naruto with annoyance that he arrived to the team meeting later; that was _his _thing, dammit!

Naruto merely rubbed the back of his head and smiled nervously. "Sorry, Kakashi-sensei. I had to meet with Jii-san about something. But I'm here now so let's start training!" He said, pumping his fists into the air.

Kakashi eyed him for a second and merely shrugged. "Very well. Today, I'll be training you in your taijutsu and chakra control, I may also throw in a jutsu or two; depends how fast we get done." He said, seeing smiles all around.

And so the next five hours were spent with Team 7 practicing their taijutsu; Sakura's was hopefully dreadful, Sasuke and Naruto were on par with each other, a fact the former hated.

Later they began chakra control exercises such as balancing leaves on parts of their bodies and water walking. Sakura, with her perfect chakra control, easily mastered the first exercise and was making great headway in the second. Unfortunately, her small reserve ran out, and she fell in the freezing water, eliciting chuckles from Naruto, Haku, and Kori, who she glared at once she crawled to shore.

"Why don't you try it if you find it so funny, Naruto-baka?!" She yelled.

Naruto merely shrugged and walked towards the shore, abandoning his leaf, and concentrated chakra to his feet and walked to the middle of the lake.

All his teammates stared at him, wide eyed. "What? Haku-sensei taught me this before we started our real training." he explained.

Shaking their heads and shrugging it off, his team returned to their training, Naruto returning to his leaf.

"Okay, Naruto-san, we'll be working on your speed now." Haku said.

"When am I gonna start working on hyoton jutsu?" Naruto whined.

"When you don't suck." Kori answered for him.

Haku glared weakly at him, but could find no fault in his answer; Naruto's skills essentially 'sucked' and they would need a lot of work to get him ready for even the simples hyoton technique.

They're gonna be a while...

End Ch. 2

So, whaddya think? Naruto's gonna take a while to start learning any actual hyoton jutsu, and he has officially been inducted into the CRA. How will he handle this? We'll see.

Ja ne!


End file.
